


The Gold wrapped within Darkness

by Hime-tsun tsun (TsundereDreamer)



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Allusion to Canon Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent - Character - Freeform, Changes in personality and role, Dark marriage, Luna is the younger at 19, Multi, Polygamy, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Stella is the elder sister at 20, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereDreamer/pseuds/Hime-tsun%20tsun
Summary: Inspired by Versus XIII and the Omen trailer; Noctis has lost himself to the darkness known as Chaos but despite becoming such a cruel and dark king, he married two sisters that were deeply involved in his life. One a combatant with a fiery heart and sharp mind and the other, gentle being the perfect image of a princess classic. This is smut.Or a lime... if anyone still uses that term.





	The Gold wrapped within Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like doing this... Yeah. This is part of an AU that I'm writing but I don't know if I'll go through with it and post it. Um, so yeah. Little note here: Luna is younger, more naive and incredibly shy. I know, I know. But she has some steel to her in my works...for now, this explanation will have to do. This is my first time posting something so...you know.

Ruby eyes focused solely on the sapphic display on his silken sheets, a small smirk playing on his lips. A beautiful mess of gold and white, rushing hands and sweet moans as the two females pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss. A slender hand gripped onto the smaller girl’s soft bottom and gave it a tight squeeze, making her whimper into the kiss. 

Sharp eyes turned to look at her king as she departed from the other’s lips, to properly glare at him. “Does this please you, my lord?” Her voice was sensual, silky and pleading. He let out a low chuckle in response to her and leaned over them to stare at them some more. His hands ached to touch their pure flesh, entranced by the differences that his wives’ possessed. Upon embracing the powers of Chaos and regaining power over his Lucis, he took these two girls as his own brides. A black marriage stained with blood, with all of his friends and companions there—expressions grim but supportive of their demonic king. 

Stella, his older wife, was entrancing. Hair of the deepest gold, pure white skin and violet colored eyes, she was the perfect image of a queen. Her smile was radiant and her will was strong—to think that a few months ago, she had been a force to be reckoned with. A powerful foe who worked for the empire in hopes of saving the world from his dark rampage. But there was no denying that he was attracted to her. Their intense fights would end in rough kisses and torn clothing. He loved a woman with spirit, he had to have her… 

Lunafreya, his younger wife on the other hand was a delicate girl. Her hair was silver-gold and eyes were a pale wisteria color. His obsession with Stella was intense but upon learning she had a younger sister, he grew fascinated with the prospect of another beauty in the Fleuret family. She was always hidden from prying eyes, being the representing princess of the empire in contrast to her sister who was the commander. When Noctis layed eyes on her, he knew that he had fallen in love with such a docile girl who embodied feminine innocence. She had no fighting spirit but her kindness melted him. 

It took longer to court her though… She was shy and hesitant, worried about how her big sister was becoming enamored with such a dark man—someone who she envisioned as the enemy. But with Stella’s gentle encouragement, Lunafreya came around to speak with him and like that, he took her heart, among other things… 

“Of course I like what I see…” Noctis purred, his thumb stroking the skin of Stella’s arm. She smiled gently and nuzzled closer to her baby sister, causing the girl to shiver and blush. Lifting a hand to her small breast, she squeezed it and giggled when Lunafreya squeaked. 

He pulled his young wife close to him, his hands roughly massaging her sensitive bosom. She shivered and leaned back against his chest, her soft mewling making him hard. Her older sister couldn’t help but contribute to the caresses, leaning down to press kisses down Luna’s stomach and spreading her legs apart to reach her moist womanhood. 

“S-Stella… please…” Her bell-like tone was shaky with arousal. 

For some reason, Noctis felt a twinge of irritation at her pleas. He only wanted her to beg for him, not her. His grip on the girl’s breasts became tighter, his red hues boring into his older wife’s violet ones. Getting the message quickly, the golden haired woman lifted her head from between her sister’s thighs and sighed mournfully. “Forgive me, my love. I got so excited… she’s always been so cute!” Stella gushed, reaching up to affectionately flick at Lunafreya’s cheek. She whimpered at the contact as Stella chuckled slightly. 

“That she is… but I get a little jealous sometimes.” Noctis told her, his voice chilly. 

“As do I, Noctis. And I feel a bit neglected to be honest. Do show some love for me…” Stella sighed once again, leaning up to kiss her husband. Grabbing the back of her head, he kissed her and plunged his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a groan from the woman. 

The younger bride averted her gaze shyly, not entirely sure what to do. She was still new to all these exploits, her virginity taken only a few short weeks ago. Her inexperience made her feel strange and as though she didn’t belong in this room. Her heart began to thud harder in her chest as her eyes caught glimpse of her sister and husband starting to have sex. Heat rushed to her cheeks but she ultimately refused to be a voyeur. So, she quietly looked off into the darkened corner of the bedchamber, feeling the slight chill of the room because of her nude form. 

But to her surprise and slight happiness, she felt his hand hold onto hers as he continued to pleasure Stella with his passionate thrusts. His touch was gentle and warm, almost comforting. She held onto his hand tightly, fingers slowly interlacing with one another, the single action making her feel better about herself. 

She may not have Stella’s spirit, will or fiery beauty but he knew her worth and wouldn’t have married her if he didn’t.


End file.
